1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cosmetic applicators, more particularly to roll-on devices of this type which are intended to be adjustable so as to facilitate the application of the cosmetic substance to different parts of the body, particularly those which are hard to reach such as areas under the arms, side chest areas, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
The following references are hereby cited as being representative of some of the known prior art in the field to which the present invention pertains:
U.S. Pat. Nos.:
D-248,214 D-264,179 4,359,292 4,571,106 5,851,077
U.S. Pat. No. D-248,214 discloses a ball-type applicator device wherein a hand held container mounts at an angle an externally threaded neck portion which carries an applicator ball that faces away from the vertical axis of the container at approximately a 45 degree angle. There is no adjustability of the device, and the user is required to change his or her grip on the container if the direction or facing of the ball is to be altered. This could be awkward, and if such operation is carried out there is a possibility of the device slipping from the user's grasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 264,179 is also a non-adjustable ball-type cosmetic applicator. The container in this patent has somewhat the shape of a boot, with a threaded neck portion disposed below a smooth neck extension that carries the ball. Presumably this patentee also intended to use the angular shape of the body to facilitate application of the ball element to hard-to-reach areas of the body, such as under the arms, behind the shoulders, etc. The drawback pointed out above in connection with the first-mentioned patent exists virtually to the same degree with this device, in that the user is required to change his grip on the device in order to effect different orientations of the ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,292 a rounded applicator element somewhat in the shape of a ball is utilized in various embodiments, ostensibly to obtain an adjustment function. This patent has a number of interfitting components which require close tolerances, resulting in costly tooling, assembly and interfitting of the parts. Even so, the amount of adjustability is limited to small angles of the applicator element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,106 discloses a ball-type applicator wherein the container is somewhat in the shape of a banana, with the applicator element disposed at one end thereof. Presumably this gives the user an advantage in the handling of the device, enabling it to reach inaccessible locations such as under the arms, etc. The ball element is not adjustable with respect to the container, but instead remains at a fixed location, and the user is required to do all of the manipulation by changing his or her grip on the handle or container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,077 addresses the problem of adjustability of the applicator element by the provision of a bellows configuration which joins the container of the cosmetic substance to the applicator head. A ball-type applicator element is carried by the applicator head to enable the ball element to be faced in different directions. The container is elongate and curved, and not adaptable to convenient space saving in storage or on the shelf in a retail outlet.
The above drawbacks and disadvantages of prior ball-type cosmetic applicators are obviated by the present invention, and one object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved ball-type cosmetic applicator of the class above mentioned, which is especially simple and economical in construction while at the same time being space-saving on the shelf and providing for easy and convenient adjustability of the applicator head.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved adjustable-head cosmetic applicator in accordance with the foregoing, which has few, readily moldable plastic components that can be quickly assembled, thereby making for a low manufacturing cost.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved cosmetic applicator of the adjustable type in accordance with the above, wherein one-hand adjustment of the device is possible when it is being applied by said hand to the various areas of the body.
A feature of the invention is the provision of an improved adjustable ball-type cosmetic as set forth above, wherein the bellows portion of the container enables the applicator head to be aligned with the axis of the bottle whereby the horizontal dimensions of the device are greatly reduced to permit a multiplicity of like devices to be stored side by side either in boxes or else on shelves in the retail outlet.
In accomplishing the above objects the invention provides a unique molded plastic construction involving but few components which can be formed in simple molds, some components being flexible or resilient and others being relatively rigid or stiff. A main component of the construction consists of a flexible squeeze container in the form of an upright bottle of one-piece construction which is molded of resilient plastic substance, said bottle having a relatively broad bottom surface by means of which it can be placed upright on a supporting shelf surface or table top. The bottle has a tubular side wall configuration which is adapted to be gripped by the hand of the user for manipulation and squeezing, being generally shaped somewhat like a pistol grip but having upper portions of cylindrical cross section. At its top the bottle comprises an externally threaded applicator portion or head which joins the circular top of the side wall construction of the bottle, said applicator portion having a reduced-diameter rim which constitutes an inwardly facing socket in which a ball applicator member or element is held captive. The ball element is exposed to the exterior for engagement with the skin of the user thereby to enable transfer of cosmetic substance thereto from the bottle. The bottle side walls in upper portions thereof have means comprising a bellows configuration disposed below the said circular top portion thereof, for enabling the threaded applicator head and circular top to be tilted angularly in various directions with respect to the lower portions of the bottle, thereby to permit the ball applicator member to face in different directions while the bottle is being hand held.
Other features and advantages will hereinafter appear.